Falling Stars
by amethyst4096
Summary: Rosalie Cullen lives with her adoptive family in Forks, Washington. But when her parents adopt Emmett, Rosalie feels an instant attraction. Can she keep her feelings a secret, or will her family be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1- The Announcement

Chapter 1

My twin brother, Jasper, and I had been living with my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen for as long as I could remember. Apparently, they had adopted us from an orphanage when I was three years old. Now we're seventeen, and they have been the best parents that anyone could ever ask for.

I also had an adoptive sister, Alice and brother, Edward. With her spiky hair, elfin features, and graceful gait, Alice almost seemed like a fairy. She was my best friend, and we did everything together. I didn't see Edward as much because he was married and lived in Seattle with his wife, Bella, and their adorable daughter, Renesmee.

One day, our parents sat us down for a "talk." Jasper, Alice and I exchanged confused glances. Were we in trouble? We _had_ snuck out a few times recently. But, in our defense, our parents' curfew rules were _way_ too strict.

"Now, I know that this may come as kind of a shock to you guys, but I want you to keep an open mind," Esme began. Now we were even more confused as to what was going on.

"We have decided to add another addition to our family. We are going to adopt a boy about the same age as you guys. His name is Emmett, and he will be coming tomorrow. I expect all of you to welcome him and treat him as a member of this family," Carlisle announced.

After the family discussion was over, Jasper, Alice and I congregated in the living room.

"I wonder what he'll be like," Alice mused. Jasper shrugged; he didn't usually say much.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," I said. I was kind of nervous. Would he be nice? I hoped

he wouldn't be a jerk or anything. That would suck. Will he like us? Only time will tell, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2- Homecoming

Chapter 2

When Jasper, Alice, and I got home from school the next day, Carlisle and Esme were on their way to pick up Emmett. We waited in eager anticipation for them to come home. Alice was practically bouncing off the walls she was so excited. And even Jasper seemed a little more energetic than usual.

When Carlisle and Esme got home, we all ran out to the driveway to meet them. I mean, it's not every day you get a new brother. When Emmett got out of the car, we all put on our best "welcome to our family!" faces.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet your new siblings. This is Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice," Carlisle said, pointing to each of us in succession. We waved and put on our welcome faces again.

After spending just a few minutes with Emmett, we knew that we were going to like him. He was one of the funniest people I had ever met, and always had a smile on his face. He may have been big and scary looking, but within seconds of meeting him we knew that he was like a big teddy bear. He was going to make a great addition to our family.


	3. Chapter 3- Sparks

Chapter 3

The next day at the breakfast table, I was preparing Emmett for his first day at Fork High. Surprisingly, he didn't seem nervous at all. I would have been a wreck.

"So, is it ever okay to eat the cafeteria food?" Emmett asked.

"The bagels are usually okay. But _never,_ whatever you do, eat the meatloaf. I swear some kid got salmonella last year," I warned. After I finished briefing him, Esme drove us to school. Just as I was about to get out of the car, she stopped me to have a little "chat."

"Now Rosalie, I want you to help Emmett out at school. Show him around, help him find his classes, you know what I mean. Do you think you can do that?" Esme asked. I knew she asked me because I would really be the only one to see him during the day, seeing as Alice went to an art school and Jasper was a genius in all kinds of AP classes.

"Of course," I replied without hesitation. I liked Emmett and wouldn't mind showing him around at all.

Emmett ended up being in most of my classes. Due to the fact that we had the same last name, we were always seated near each other. We spent most of class passing notes. I cracked up at practically everything he wrote. Mostly, we just made fun of teachers, but sometimes he would ask a few questions about what it was like at our house. He had only been there a few days and wasn't quite completely acclimated.

At lunch, I brought Emmett to my usual table and introduced him to all of my friends. Within a few minutes, he had won them all over with his sense of humor and easy charm. I was happy to see him adapting to Forks High so quickly.

After lunch, my best friend, Jessica, pulled me into the bathroom. This usually meant she wanted to talk to me about something. And "something" was usually boys.

"You told me you had a new stepbrother, but you didn't tell me he was so hot!" Jessica squealed.

"Emmett? Really?" I replied. Seeing as he was my stepbrother, I hadn't really thought of him that way.

"Oh, yeah! He's totally got that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on," Jess said. From an objective point of view, I could kind of see what she was talking about. Now to think of it, He _was _pretty cute.

"And he's just so funny too! You wouldn't mind if I, like, you know….would you?" Jess said. I shrugged.

After lunch, Emmett and I didn't have any more classes together. I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Jess had said. Emmett _was _good looking, and he had a great sense of humor. And he was so nice, too. _If only he weren't my stepbrother_, I found myself thinking. With my blonde hair and blue eyes, I could usually get any guy I wanted to. But my _stepbrother? _That was just plain wrong. I needed to stop thinking about Emmett that way!

After school, Emmett and I were working on homework together. Neither of us was very good at math, and we were trying to solve a really tough problem. I reached over to get a closer look at the problem and brushed his arm by mistake. An electric current went through my body. What was I doing?

"Oh, sorry, um, I, um, just remembered I need to leave!" I exclaimed as I sprinted out the door. I got in my car and drove around for a while.

I was so angry at myself. How could I be attracted to my _stepbrother? _That was just so screwed up, and probably illegal to act on. I needed to just stop thinking about Emmett that way. A stepbrother was all he would ever be to me.

After I finished mentally berating myself, I got home just in time for dinner. Dinner was pretty awkward. I sat as far away from Emmett as possible, and tried not to look at him or speak directly to him. I hoped he didn't notice and think I hated him or something.

After dinner, I went up to my room, finished my homework, and went to bed. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I had the most realistic dream. Emmett and I were working on homework at the kitchen table. This time, when my arm brushed his, I didn't run away. He started kissing me, and I kissed him back. And I _liked it_.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock many hours later. I laid in bed for a few minutes, smiling because of a good dream. I couldn't seem to recall what the dream was, though, and tried my hardest to remember it. It came to me a few seconds later. The smile slid right off my face. Oh _shit_.


	4. Chapter 4- Telling Alice

Chapter 4

After last night's dream, I decided that I needed some advice. I mean, I was crushing on my _stepbrother. _I clearly needed some serious help. There was really only one person I could talk to in situations like this; Alice. So, after school the next day I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked apprehensively. Even Alice would think I was some kind of sicko.

"Yeah, sure, Rose. What's up?" Alice set down her sketchpad.

"Well, um, I kind of have a problem." I said.

"And?" Alice probed.

"So, um, you know Emmett and I have a bunch of classes together and stuff?" I said.

"Yes…" Alice looked confused.

"Well, I kind of think that I, um, well…" I stammered.

"Spit it out, Rose, you can tell me!" She exclaimed.

"I think I have a crush on him." I confessed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Well, what you need to do is just pretend everything is normal. If you treat him like a brother for long enough, eventually you will see him as one," Alice advised.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it should work," she replied. I thanked Alice and left her room. Thank God I had her. Anyone else would have been so judgmental, but Alice was completely impartial and just gave me the advice I needed.

And her solution sounded easy enough. All I had to do was treat Emmett like a brother. Easy enough.

A few weeks had gone by since I had talked to Alice, and her advice was working out pretty well for me. Sure, I still had feelings for Emmett, but they seemed to be going away. At least, I hoped so.

So I continued to treat Emmett like I normally would. We passed notes in class, sat together at lunch, etc. Things seemed to be going back to normal. But one day, all of that changed.


	5. Chapter 5- The Kiss

Chapter 5

The day it happened started off just like any other. I got up, went to school, all the normal stuff. It was that night that things took a turn for the weird.

It was finally Friday, thank God. No math homework tonight. Anyway, Emmett and I got through our morning classes and went to lunch. It was today that Jessica decided to make her pass at Emmett.

"Hey, guys, so I'm, like, totally having a party tonight!" Jessica announced, "You're totally all invited, of course!" Appreciative murmurs were heard all around the table. Jessica's parties were _legendary_.

Jessica leaned across the table and whispered something in Emmett's ear. I didn't hear what she said, but judging by the look on Emmett's face, it was pretty unexpected. I thought I had a pretty good idea of what she had said.

Of course, knowing how much of a sicko I am, in love with my stepbrother and all that, it shouldn't shock you that I was actually _jealous. What if he likes her more than me, _I thought. And here I thought I was doing so much better with the Emmett thing! Obviously not. I should be institutionalized.

I was hoping that Jessica's party would help me take my mind of it, though. I always brought Alice to Jessica's parties, so we went through our usual routine of getting ready together in my bedroom. You know, doing each other's make up, picking out clothes, typical girl stuff.

"So, how's the whole Emmett thing going?" Alice asked nonchalantly as she lined her eyes with charcoal.

"Better, I think," I lied. At this point, I was so ashamed of myself I was even lying to _Alice._

"I'm glad to hear it. I was kind of worried about you there," Alice said, "Thank God that's over!

"Yeah!" I laughed nervously. God, I suck at lying.

Finally, Alice and I were ready to go. So her, Emmett, and I piled into my convertible and drove to Jessica's. When we arrived, I knew it would be like all of her other parties. The music was blaring, the alcohol supply was unlimited, and many partygoers wouldn't remember the party the next morning.

Jessica met us at the door. She gave Alice and I a quick greeting and immediately focused her attention on Emmett. Before he could say anything, she dragged him off to God knows where.

"Well," Alice said, "She's forward." I nodded, and Alice and I made our way into the house.

We mingled for a while, danced, all that stuff. We were having fun, and eventually I kind of forgot about the whole Emmett thing. Of course, with my luck, this would be right when Emmett showed up.

"Hey," he shouted over the music, "Cool party!"

"I know, right?" I shouted back.

"Wanna go outside for a minute?" He asked. Against my better judgment, I nodded and followed him outside.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the front stoop.

"God, I thought I'd never escape! Jessica is kind of a whack job, no offense. I thought she was gonna tie me down to a bed or something!" He said.

"Yeah, Jessica's…out there," I explained. Emmett nodded in agreement.

We stayed outside for what seemed like a long time. Somehow we never ran out of things to talk about. After a while, I stood up.

"Well, we should go back inside. Alice is probably looking for us," I said. He nodded and stood up too, accidentally bumping into me. Again, an electric current shot through my body.

This time, though, I didn't run away. I didn't even stop him when he reached up to move a strand of hair out of my face. And then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And this time I wasn't dreaming.

After a few seconds, I realized what I was doing and broke away. Not entirely sure as to where I was going, I just started running. I heard Emmett call my name a few times, but I never looked back.


	6. Chapter 6- A Mistake

Chapter 6

A few minutes after I ran away from Jessica's party, I realized that I had no idea where I was going. And I lived on the other side of town, so unless I felt like hitchhiking, there was no way to get home unless I went back and got my car.

By the time I got back to Jessica's house, the party was winding down and most people had left. Alice and Emmett were sitting inside my convertible. I got in and drove us home. No one said a word.

When we got home, it was extremely late and Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were already in bed. Emmett went up to his room without saying a word. I was about to go to bed, too, when Alice stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey, Emmett told me what happened. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know…I mean…why would he _kiss_ me?" I replied.

"Probably for the same reason you kissed him back," Alice said.

"Which is…?" I asked.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" She said incredulously. I sighed and went to bed.

Just as I was about to turn off the light, I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" whispered Emmett. Nervously, I opened the door.

"I need to talk to you," He said.

"Ok, go ahead," I replied.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the party. It was a mistake." Emmett said.

"A mistake," I repeated.

"Yeah, I was drunk and that whole thing with Jessica had just happened and I wasn't really thinking very clearly," He explained.

"Yeah, of course, I completely understand," I said.

"Truce?" He asked, putting out his hand.

"Truce," I agreed, and shook his hand.

After Emmett left, I got into bed and lay awake thinking about that kiss. And, honestly, I'm not really sure it was a mistake.


End file.
